Love & Secret
by SungMinArea
Summary: "Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya hingga mengabaikan kenyatan bahwa ia bahkan berumur dua puluh tahun lebih muda dariku... dan bahkan mengabaikan sebuah rahasia yang kupendam selama bertahun-tahun." WONMIN FF (Siwon x Sungmin 'Super Junior'). Warning : Yaoi/BL, Pederasty*, Typo(s), AU. Crackpair. Don't like, don't read.


.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**LOVE & SECRET  
**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

Pair : WonMin

(Siwon x Sungmin 'Super Junior' )

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Yaoi/BL, Pederasty*, Typo(s), AU

Summary : "Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya hingga mengabaikan kenyatan bahwa ia bahkan berumur dua puluh tahun lebih muda dariku... dan bahkan mengabaikan sebuah rahasia yang kupendam selama bertahun-tahun."

Don't Like Don't Read

No bashing

.

.

.

Pagi itu terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Nampaknya, pagi yang tenang di rumah besar itu tak berlaku hari ini. Suara teriakan kecil seorang anak lelaki yang diselingi desisan suara kucing yang marah, dan juga suara seekor anjing yang terdengar ketakutan. Anjing? Kucing? Sepertinya terjadi pertarungan antara dua hewan yang memang ditakdirkan selalu bermusuhan. Lalu, anak kecil itu?

"Sen! Jangan cakar Cacao!" anak lelaki itu mencoba menghardik seekor kucing yang masih mendesis dan mencoba menggapai anjing kecil di pangkuannya. Sementara anjing mungil di pangkuannya menguik ketakutan.

"Sen! Diam!" kembali berteriak dengan tujuan membuat kucingnya takut. Tapi tak ada hasil.

"Aaaaaa! _Ahjussi_~" suara tenor itu kembali melengking. Hanya saja kali ini memanggil seseorang.

Suara derap langkah tergopoh-gopoh memasuki ruangan besar dimana keributan itu terjadi.

"Sungminie" suara lelaki dewasa yang terdengar panik. "Ya ampun, _ahjussi_ kira kau kenapa." Mendesah lega ketika dilihatnya anak lelaki tadi –Sungmin– dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Meskipun sebenarnya, keadaan di sekitarnya terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Bisa dibilang berantakan, dan dua hewan yang masih mencoba bertarung. Sunggguh kondisi yang aneh sekaligus lucu.

"_Ahjussi_, Sen nakal. Dia membuat Cacao menangis." Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, sementara jari mungilnya menunjuk seekor kucing yang kini terlihat lebih tenang.

"Menangis?" lelaki yang dipanggil _ahjussi_ itu hampir saja tertawa.

"_Ahjussi _tidak lihat Cacao ketakutan? Sen sepertinya ingin memakan Cacao."

"Hmmfftt... kekeke~ " lelaki yang dipanggil _ahjussi_ itu –Siwon–sudah tak bisa menahan tawa ketika kembali mendengar teori aneh dari Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia merubah ekpresi wajahnya ketika bocah manis di depannya mendelik tajam yang justru terlihat imut.

"Hmm... mungkin Minnie belum memberi Sen makan pagi ini?" mencoba mengikuti teori aneh ciptaan Sungmin, meskipun ia sendiri menahan tawa ketika mengucapkannya.

"Aa~ Sen memang belum makan, Minnie ingin mengenalkan Cacao pada Sen. Supaya mereka berteman dan bisa makan bersama" suara kelewat ceria itu selalu berhasil menciptakan rasa bahagia teramat sangat dalam diri Siwon. Sungguh ia menyayangi bocah kecil yang diasuhnya ini.

"Minnie tahu tidak, kalau anjing dan kucing susah untuk berteman."

"Eung~? Mengapa begitu?" memiringkan kepalanya imut, raut bingungnya sungguh menggemaskan.

"Hah? Mengapa ya?" kini Siwon yang terlihat kebingungan. Ia merutuk, lupa bahwa seorang anak kecil selalu mempunyai keingintahuan yang besar.

Sungmin merengut, merasa tak puas dengan jawaban _ahjussi_-nya yang justru balik bertanya.

"Ok, _ahjussi_ berhutang satu penjelasan. Tidak sekarang, _deal_?" mencoba membujuk. Sungmin yang merajuk terkadang sedikit merepotkan.

"Ok, tapi belikan Minnie kembang gula, _ice cream, cake_ dan coklat." _Well_, permintaan yang sangat Siwon hapal.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Pilih salah satu." Siwon sedikit khawatir dengan perkembangan gigi Sungmin.

Sungmin mencebik, "Kalau begitu Minnie marah." Khas Sungmin, keras kepala.

"Satu hari satu permintaan. Kembang gula untuk hari ini. Bagaimana?"

"Kembang gula?" mata _foxy_ itu berbinar-binar senang. "Minnie mau kembang gula." Teriaknya senang.

Siwon tersenyum lembut, "Nah sekarang, kita beri makan Cacao dan Sen, lalu Minnie mandi kemudian sarapan."

Sungmin mengangguk riang. Menaiki tempat tidur dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Siwon. Dan kini Sungmin bergelayut nyaman pada leher lelaki bermarga Choi itu.

Choi Siwon, adalah seorang lelaki yang mendekati sempurna –secara fisik. Berwajah tampan, memiliki bentuk badan atletis yang membuat kaum hawa tergila-gila padanya, ramah, santun. Belum lagi kehidupannya yang mapan. Memiliki sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang expor dan impor. Merupakan pengusaha muda yang masuk dalam jajaran pengusaha-pengusaha yang patut diperhitungkan. Secara kasat mata, lelaki itu sempurna. Ya, sempurna. Sayangnya, pepatah bahwa 'tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini' bukan sekedar pepatah lama yang tercetus begitu saja dari seorang filsuf tanpa sebab. Karena pada kenyataannya, pepatah itu berlaku juga bagi Siwon. Tanpa orang tahu, seorang Choi Siwon memiliki bisnis di luar jalur hukum. Penjualan senjata, obat-obatan dan zat kimia terlarang,serta narkoba. Perusahaannya yang memang bergerak di bidang pengiriman ekspor-impor memang sangat membantu.

Lalu, siapa Lee Sungmin? Anak lelaki kecil yang tak pernah jauh dari Siwon itu? Sulit menjelaskannya. Anak itu bukan anak Siwon, bukan juga keponakan bukan juga adik atau apapun istilahnya yang masih berkaitan dengan sistem kekerabatan.

Anak manis itu dibawa Siwon sekitar dua tahun lalu. Pertama kali memasuki rumah besar itu dalam keadaan terluka. Menangis dan kondisi psikis yang terguncang.  
Berhari-hari Sungmin hanya menangis dan menangis. Ketakutan bila dihampiri siapapun terkecuali Siwon. Dan Siwon dengan senang hati merawat Sungmin. Siapapun yang mengenal Siwon merasa terkejut sekaligus takjub. Siwon, seolah menjadi sosok yang berbeda bila bersama Sungmin. Dan semenjak kedatangan Sungmin ke rumah besar itu, suasananya menjadi berbeda. Sungmin ibarat matahari yang kedatangannya mengusir aura dingin dan suram yang selalu menaungi rumah itu. Para pelayan di rumah itu merasakannya. Majikan mereka berubah menjadi lebih hangat semenjak kehadiran Sungmin.

Hari itu rumah besar Choi terlihat sibuk. Pelayan berlalu-lalang di sebuah kamar besar milik Sungmin. Ada yang membawa nampan berisi bubur, ada yang membawa alat kompres, bahkan ada seorang pelayan yang mempersilahkan seorang dokter yang baru saja tiba.  
Sementara di sebuah tempat tidur yang berseprai kartun _donald duck_, terbaring Sungmin yang dikelilingi beberapa pelayan. Wajahnya pucat, dan sebuah kompres menempel di keningnya. Beberapa kali ia mengigau. Igauan yang selalu sama –_ahjussi_.

Para pelayan menyingkir ketika menyadari kehadiran kepala pelayan Kim bersama dokter pribadi keluarga Choi –dr. Park. Dengan seksama dokter Park memeriksa kondisi Sungmin. Sambil sesekali bertanya pada kepala pelayan Kim.

"Anak ini tidak apa-apa, hanya demam biasa." Dokter Park membenahi peralatannya. "Seperti anak kecil kebanyakan yang ditinggal dinas jauh orangtuanya," lanjutnya lagi.

Kepala pelayan Kim menghembuskan napas lega. Ia sangat cemas ketika menyadari pagi tadi Sungmin demam dan mengigau. Dokter Park menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi resep obat. "Ini resepnya, jika sampai nanti malam anak ini masih demam, sebaiknya beritahu tuan Choi dan minta beliau pulang."

Siwon memasuki rumahnya dengan tergesa. Tak dipedulikan kegaduhan yang ia timbulkan. Di kepalanya sekarang hanya ada satu nama –Sungmin. Para pelayan di rumah itu terkejut ketika melihat majikan mereka yang masuk rumah seperti dikejar entah apa. Bahkan kaki panjang Siwon melompati beberapa tangga sekaligus demi mempercepat langkahnya sampai ke lantai dua. Sebenarnya mereka paham bagaimana sikap tuan mereka terhadap Sungmin. Tapi selalu saja terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sungmin!" nada khawatir, kalut, cemas dan entah apa lagi tercampur jadi satu. Lelaki tampan itu menghampiri Sungmin yang tertidur pulas dan sama sekali tak terganggu dengan suara pintu yang terjeblak keras ataupun suara teriakan Siwon. Kepala pelayan Kim –yang sedang menemani Sungmin– saja terlonjak dari kursinya. Terkejut dengan aksi luar biasa majikannya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa tuan. Suhu tubuhnya sudah turun." Siwon mendesah lega begitu mendengar keterangan kepala pelayan Kim.

"Terima kasih pelayan Kim, sekarang biarkan aku yang menjaga Sungmin." Siwon duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sungmin dan mengelus suari hitam bocah itu.

"Tapi tuan baru saja tiba, tidak ingin mandi atau makan dulu tuan?"

"Tidak. Cukup bawakan pakaian gantiku kemari."

"Baik tuan." Pelayan Kim berlalu.

Siwon menatap wajah Sungmin yang tertidur. Wajah malaikat kecilnya masih terlihat pucat. Tapi suhu tubuhnya sudah normal. Ia benar-benar panik ketika mendengar perihal sakitnya Sungmin.

Ia sedang berada di China. Mengurusi bisnis terlarangnya disana. Sungmin memang belum pernah ia tinggal lama. Biasanya hanya dua atau tiga hari. Dan perjalanan bisnis kali ini membutuhkan waktu paling tidak seminggu. Hari ke-empat Sungmin sakit. Siwon pulang tanpa mengindahkan apapun. Sungmin adalah hal penting baginya sekarang. Urusan bisnis ia serahkan pada orang kepercayaannya –Leeteuk. China memang pasar yang menjanjikan untuk bisnis terlarangnya. Ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan obat-obatan dan zat kimia terlarang di negara itu.

Siwon tak pernah mengira sebelumnya jika Sungmin tak bisa jauh lama darinya. Anak ini memang sangat tergantung padanya. Wajar, karena Sungmin menganggap Siwon satu-satunya yang ia miliki di dunia ini. Begitupun sebaliknya, Siwon pun hanya memiliki Sungmin sebagai orang yang disayanginya.

"Tuan, ini baju gantinya." Suara pelayan Kim membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

.

Dikecupnya kening Sungmin, sementara tangannya membelai surai hitam milik bocah kecil dalam pelukannya. Siwon mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertama dengan bocah ini. Dan sejujurnya, pertemuan yang sangat tidak berkesan.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_.**  
**_

"_Bagaimana? Kondisi aman?" Siwon bertanya lagi pada anak buahnya. Ia tak ingin ada kesalahan sedikitpun malam ini._

_Transaksi besar dengan Mr. Charlie sangat penting. Bernilai puluhan ribu dolar. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun menganggu sumber uangnya. Bahkan polisi-polisi bedebah itu._

"_Bos, Mr. Charlie datang." Lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu menyeringai. Segera beranjak untuk menyambut pengantar uangnya. _

"_Welcome Mr. Charlie." Dengan senyum ramah dan jabatan tangan erat, maka transasksi barang haram –narkoba– itu pun dimulai._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**Other Side**_

_**.  
**_

"_Sungminie senang?" tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya yang menyetir mobilnya dengan santai._

"_Sangaaaaattttt senang." Anak kecil yang dipanggil Sungmin –Lee Sungmin– tadi menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar. Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, matanya berbinar cera melihat lampu-lampu jalan dan gedung yang mereka lupa ia dengan antusias selalu bertanya pada sang Appa, benda apa saja yang mereka lewati. Mungkin lebih tepatnya nama-nama tempat atau gedung yang menarik perhatian bocah berumur enam tahun itu. _

"_Woah~ daebak!" seruan-seruan serupa hampir selalu terucap dari bibir shape M itu._

_Sang Appa hanya tersenyum. Raut bahagia tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Ia kerap menghabiskan waktu dengan bekerja hingga sedikit sekali waktu yang terluang bersama putra tunggalnya. Putra kecilnya itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan pengasuhnya. Bertanya kemana istrinya? Istri dan anak bungsunya –adik Sungmin– meninggal tahun lalu dalam peristiwa kebakaran sebuah swalayan kecil di kota asalnya – bulan setelah peristiwa na'as itu, ia membawa Sungmin ke Seoul. Berniat mencari suasana baru demi kebaikan Sungmin. Kasian sekali, anak sekecil itu harus mengalami peristiwa pahit di usianya yang bahkan belum mengerti apa itu arti kehilangan._

"_Appa, kenapa kita lewat sini? Gelap, tak ada lampu warna-warni." ucapan merajuk sang anak mengejutkannya. _

"_Biar kita cepat sampai rumah, supaya kita cepat tidur. Minnie mengantuk bukan?" sambil tersenyum dan menenangkan sang anak. Mengelus berlahan surai hitam lurus warisan istrinya. Sosok Sungmin memang lebih mirip istrinya ketimbang dirinya sendiri._

_Lee Chunhwa tak pernah menyangka, bahwa pilihannya mempersingkat perjalanan pulang justru memilih jalan yang salah. Jalan yang akan memberikan takdir berbeda untuk ia dan anak semata wayangnya._

_._

_Chunhwa mendadak menginjak rem ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang tak lazim di depan sana. Jalanan yang ia pilih memang kawasan sepi. Tapi di depan gedung tua yang sedang direnovasi itu, ada beberapa mobil mewah yang terparkir. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang hilir mudik di sekitar tempat itu, seperti berjaga-jaga. _

_Astaga! Chunhwa terbelalak ketika menyadari bahwa orang-orang itu bersenjata. Keringat dingin mulai menetes, tubuhnya kaku. _

_Suara orang yang bercakap-cakap dalam bahasa asing menyadarkan Chunhwa. Ia harus pergi. Dengan tergesa ia putar mobilnya kembali ke arah semula. Tanpa sadar bahwa suara decitan ban mobilnya yang tergesa justru menarik perhatian Siwon dan anak buahnya._

"_Damn! Kejar mobil itu!" Siwon berteriak kalap._

"_What happen?"_

"_I'm sorry mr. Charlie, there's problem. But don't worry, I can handle it." Siwon mencoba menenangkan klien-nya yang sedikit panik._

_Segera setelah memastikan mr. Charlie pergi dengan mobilnya, Siwon tergesa memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyusul mobil lain yang lebih dulu mengejar mobil putih yang mengintai mereka tadi._

"_Minho, bagaimana mobilnya?" tanya Siwon pada seseorang yang sedang menyetir._

"_Tenang bos, Jonghyun mendapatkannya, ia sengaja mengiring mobil itu menuju terowongan dekat sini." _

"_Bagus. Jangan biarkan lolos."_

_._

_Chunhwa mengendalikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Berkali-kali ia melirik kaca spion. Dua mobil hitam di belakangnya masih berusaha mengejarnya. Bahkan kini nyaris memepet mobilnya. _

"_Tuhan, aku melibatkan diri dalam apa. Tuhan lindungi Sungminie" berkali-kali kalimat itu terucap. Berkali-kali pula ia melirik sang anak yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah polosnya. _

_BRUGH! _

_Dua mobil itu berhasil memepet mobil Chunhwa dengan sempurna. Lelaki paruh baya itu hilang kendali. _

_Mobil di sisi kirinya melambat. Chunhwa melihat kesempatan untuk meloloskan diri. Ia menekan habis pijakan gas, memacu dengan kecepatan maksimal. Tapi ia salah perhitungan. Mobil di sisi kanannya justru semakin ._

_BRAKKK! _

_Suara benturan keras terdengar. Mobil putih milik Chunhwa menabrak sisi kiri dinding terowongan. Mobil itu rusak parah. Kaca depan yang pecah. Dan bagian kiri mobil yang hancur._

_._

_Siwon tiba, dan langsung menuju mobil Chunhwa. Tersenyum puas ketika melihat keadaan mobil yang hancur. Kemungkinan korban selamat sangat minim. Walaupun tak langsung tewas, luka parah sudah pasti. _

_._

_Chunhwa terluka parah. Sungmin yang bangun karena terkejut menangis. Menangis karena melihat kondisi ayahnya yang berlumuran darah. Juga menangis karena luka yang terasa pedih di tubuhnya._

"_Appa~ appa~" Sungmin berusaha meraih tubuh ayahnya. Dengan susah payah ia buka seatbelt yang membelit tubuhnya. Ia masih belum bisa memasang ataupun membuka setbelt. Selama ini ayahnya lah yang kerap memasangkannya. _

_Tangan Chunhwa yang berlumuran darah menggapai wajah Sungmin –sebelum terkulai lemah tanpa jiwa._

"_Appa~" Sungmin masih menangis lirih._

_._

_Siwon tercenung. Tak menyangka bahwa akan ada anak kecil dalam mobil itu. Apalagi ketika mendengar sebutan 'Appa' dari anak itu._

_Seorang anak buahnya mendekat, tiba-tiba mengacungkan pistol ke arah Sungmin, menarik pelatuk dan bersiap menembak. _

"_Stop!" Suara berat Siwon terdengar sebelum pelatuk itu dilepas. Amarah terdengar dalam suaranya._

_Ia menghampiri bocah yang menangis di depannya, "Nnak manis, siapa namamu hmm?"_

"_Sungmin." Jawaban tersendat itu meluncur. Dan ketika anak kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Sepasang mata foxy telihat sendu dan menyakitkan. Dengan buliran airmata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Siwon terjerat. Terjebak akan kilau mata foxy bocah kecil di hadapannya. _

_Siwon berjongkok, melepas seatbelt di tubuh Sungmin. Dan mengendong bocah itu. _

_Sungmin yang masih shock dan tubuhnya lemah karena luka tak berani melawan. Isakan dan gumaman 'Appa" masih terdengar dari mulutnya. _

"_Sssttt, biarkan Appa-mu tidur dengan tenang, ok?"_

_"Hiks~ Appa~"_

_"Ssshhh, ada ahjussi disini."_

_Siwon berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan mengendong Sungmin. "Bereskan!" Ia menunjuk mobil Chunhwa yang hancur. _

_Semua anak buah Siwon terheran-heran. Seorang Choi Siwon yang terkenal kejam seperti menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Dan semua itu karena seorang anak kecil. Tapi tak ada yang berani bertanya ataupun protes. Mereka masih sayang nyawa._

_.  
_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

_.  
_

_.**  
**_

Sebenarnya sampai saat ini rasa bersalah terkadang menelusup di dalam hati laki-laki itu. Apalagi bila ia melihat wajah tertidur Sungmin seperti ini, Siwon teringat dengan wajah ayah Sungmin yang telah ia bunuh –meskipun secara tak langsung.

Terkadang rasa takut akan masa depan menggelayuti pikirannya. Bagaimana bila kelak Sungmin tahu kebenarannya. Apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan? Pergi darinya? Atau justru membunuhnya? Semua opsi pilihan itu tak ada yang menenangkannya. Ia tak ingin Sungmin tahu kebenarannya, ia juga tak ingin Sungmin membencinya bahkan sampai pergi terlalu menyayangi bocah manis ini. Berlahan tapi pasti, Siwon menyadari rasa tak lazim mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Rasa sayang yang berlebihan pada anak lelaki delapan tahun di pelukannya ini. Rasa rindu yang begitu besar ketika tak bisa melihat wajah Sungmin di sisinya. Rasa cemas ketika Sungmin tak ada pada jarak pandangnya. Rasa ingin selalu melindungi dan menjadi satu-satunya sandaran bagi Sungmin. Dan rasa entah apalagi yang sulit ia jabarkan satu persatu.

"_Ahjussi_~" Siwon terkejut ketika mendengar suara lirih Sungmin. Anak itu telah bangun. Matanya mengerjap berlahan, binar bahagia terlihat disana. "Minnie senang _ahjussi_ pulang." Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Siwon tersenyum lembut. Rasa bahagia yang sulit dijelaskan ketika mendengar kalimat anak itu. Seperti seorang pecinta yang baru saja mendapat kata-kata rindu dari kekasihnya.

"Jagoan, mengapa tumbang hemm? Kalah dengan demam."

"Minnie kangen, _ahjussi_ pergi lama sekali." Suaranya masih terdengar dan lirih. Tapi entah kenapa terdengar bagai nyanyian paling merdu di telinga Siwon.

"Sekarang _ahjussi _pulang. Minnie harus tidur lagi supaya cepat sembuh, _arrachi_."

"Eum~" Sungmin mengangguk imut sebelum kembali berkata, "_ahjussi~ poppo~_" kebiasaan yang melekat pada Sungmin sebelum tidur dan ketika bangun tidur.

Siwon terkekeh lalu mencium kening dan kedua pipi Sungmin. "_Ja_, kita tidur."

"_Ahjussi_ tidur disini ya, jangan tinggalkan Minnie lagi." ujar Sungmin sambil melesakan dirinya dalam pelukan Siwon.

Siwon tersentak. Hatinya sedikit berdenyut sakit. Sebenarnya ucapan Sungmin hanya sekedar ucapan anak kecil yang terkdang masih takut tidur sendirian. Tapi bermakna lain bagi Siwon. Sesaat ia merasa seolah bahwa kelak ia akan meninggalkan Sugmin, walaupun pada kenyataannya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. "_ahjussi _tak akan meninggalkanmu sayang." Ya, ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sungmin, apapun yang terjadi.

Siwon memejamkan mata. Mencoba memasuki alam mimpinya yang menenangkan. Ia tak akan lagi memikirkan bagaimana nanti. Cukup Sungmin berada disisinya. Biarlah esok tetap akan menjadi misteri baginya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Hari esok, esok dan esok, akan selalu ia lewati bersama orang terkasihnya –Sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Thanks buat kumis tipis Siwon yang membuat author terpikir untuk buat ide ff yang sedikit beda.**  
**Istilah Pederasty mungkin masih asing. Pederasty posisinya setara dengan Pedhofilia, hanya saja objeknya yang berbeda. Pedhofilia istilah untuk pasangan Laki-laki dan perempuan. Sementara Pederasty istilah pedhopfilia untuk laki-laki dengan laki-laki atau boys love. Istilah kerennya yaoi. Hehe...**

**Satu lagi karya bagi yang merequest FF dengan cast WonMin. Terima kasih untuk seluruh reader yang telah membaca dan memberikan review^^  
**

**Gamsa  
**


End file.
